Whispered Midnight Kiss
by YayForIshida
Summary: IchigoxIshida. It's a Birthday Story for Ishida! . It's the day before Ishida's birthday and he's lonely, Ichigo keeps him company while watch the fireworks...I suck at summaries... :


**Yeah!! Ishida's Birthday!!! whoot!!! This is better than one I did for Death Note lol... but meh. I hope you like this... it would help alot if you reviewed to because I get all squeally when I get a nice review... I'm like YAY!!!!**

**I do not own Bleach... I wish I did... I'd make them dress up as each other and make them have like... anime Cosplay and stuffs XD**

**Whispered Midnight Kiss**

**A CD spun in the player, as gentle footsteps walked away to observe the night sky. The gentle strikes of violins filled the air. The piano chimed along as the singers chorused, bringing the whole lot to a unity. The lights were low and the temperature cool. The moon outside the open wall-length window was misty and ghostly. Ishida gazed out at the moon, a thoughtful hand upon his face. The moon reflected on his glasses, covering his eyes from everyone. It was the day before his Birthday and he usually sits down and reflects about the year. When he was little, his Grandfather always used to buy him a little cake and they'd celebrate together; the two Quincy's and a cake.**

_**"Come on, Uryuu." Ishida's Grandfather, smiled. "Make a wish." Ishida smiled back at his Grandfather and closed his eyes. After two seconds of his thoughtful face, he inhaled deeply and blew out the candle. The senior Quincy clapped and patted the smaller Quincy on his back.**_

_**"Sensei! Do you want to know what I wished?" Ishida asked, pulling on his Grandfather's sleeve. His Grandfather smiled and nodded. "I wished that I may become a Quincy one day and protect everyone!" Ishida stated proudly. Ishida's Grandfather laughed.**_

_**"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful Quincy, Uryuu." The senior Quincy ruffled Ishida's hair. "Now, are you going to eat some of that cake or am I going to have the lot?"**_

**Ishida smiled at the memory. He sighed and closed his eyes in thought again. He never see's his father on his Birthday either, his father doesn't ring him to wish him a happy birthday. With how they lived, it was hard to guess they were father and son apart from image. He reopened his eyes and saw someone below approaching his house. The person looked up and waved. Ishida smiled softly. He walked on to the little balcony and looked down.**

**"I was just coming to see you." The boy below shouted.**

**"Kurosaki..." Ishida muttered.**

**"Let me in then." Ichigo called. Ishida sighed, closed the window and clambered out of the room to walk down the stairs. He opened the door and walked back up the stairs. He sat on his couch with his knee's against his chest. Ichigo strolled in to the room and looked around.**

**"What did you want?" Ishida asked, looking at Ichigo. Ichigo stared over and smiled.**

**"Do you wanna come watch the fireworks with me?" Ichigo asked, bluntly. Ishida thought about it for a second. He had only been to see the fireworks display one time, with his Grandfather.**

**"Let me get my coat then." Ishida said as he stood from his seat and walked over to the coat hanger. He pulled on a deep, dark blue knee length coat and turned everything off. He walked down the stairs, Ichigo following, and locked his door. He walked next to Ichigo as they paced softly down the road. There was a silence between the two, Ishida found it quite uncomfortable, all they could hear was the sound of their feet on the cold, hard path. Ishida shoved his hands in to his pockets. Ishida thought no one would remember his Birthday, but he didn't mind because he preferred to be alone.**

**"Why are you so quiet, Ishida?" Ichigo asked, breaking the silence between.**

**"I don't feel like talking." Ishida stated. **

**"Right. Well, I do... so... come on, tell me what you're thinking about." Ichigo said. Ishida sighed.**

**"Kurosaki... It does not concern you what I am thinking about." Ishida voiced, exasperatedly.**

**"Oh c'mon..."**

**"Why did you even want me to come anyway?" Ishida asked. He looked at Ichigo out of the corners of his eyes, he was smirking.**

**"I... Ever since Soul Society... and the whole... working together thing... I kinda like being with you now, you know?" Ichigo looked at Ishida with a look asking him if he feels the same. He broke the eye contact and looked down. He felt like they had got a little closer and he liked being with the other boy, and they didn't fight AS MUCH now.**

**"Yes, I suppose." Ishida mumbled warmly.**

**"So tell me... what's up?" Ichigo asked again. Ishida stared infront of him and saw a little boy laughing with an older man. Ishida's heart felt like it had plummited to his feet. He closed his eyes and sighed.**

**"I... I miss my Sensei."**

**They sat on a near by bench and Ishida stared up at the stars. He couldn't believed he just admitted that, especially to someone who was supposed to be his enemy, but it was a little relief.**

**"Why do you?" Ichigo asked, warmly. Ishida closed his eyes again.**

**"I... It's been ages since I last felt like this... and I guess it's because I celebrated my Birthday with him." Ishida muttered.**

**"So... it's your birthday today?" Ichigo queried. Ishida looked at Ichigo and smiled.**

**"No... not today, tomorrow." Ishida corrected. He pushed his glasses up with a slender index finger and sighed, it appeared before him as a cloud of puffy, glistening smoke. "I... I guess I'm sick of being alone." Ishida shut his eyes tight. Suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulders. He turned his head to see Ichigo looking at him in the most sympathetic way ever.**

**"You won't be alone tonight, Ishida..." Ichigo said, his voice soft and caring. Ishida almost blushed at that, he had never seen this side of Ichigo and he actually quite liked it. His pulse was racing so fast and he didn't have the slightest idea why."C'mon... are we gonna go see the fireworks or not?"**

**"Yes... let's go." Ishida breathed. Why was his heart doing that? Ishida didn't understand.**

**They got to the river and sat at the bank. People were around them, socializing and having a good time. Ishida glanced at Ichigo next to him and as soon as his eyes landed on those chocolate eyes and distinctive hair, his heart would race again. When his heart would race it would send his temperature up and that showed on the outside.**

**"I-Ishida... are you okay? You look a little red." Ichigo asked, concerned.**

**"I'm fine... I'm just... cold." Ishida lied. Ishida gasped as he was pulled to Ichigo and Ichigo's arms tightened around his shoulders again. Ishida's heart raced again, he didn't expect that to happen but even more surprising he didn't expect himself to actually feel comfortable in Ichigo's arms. But he was, so he leaned back against Ichigo's shoulder.**

**"I hope they start the display soon, I'm friggin' freezin'." Ichigo mumbled.**

**"They should, it's nearly the time on the posters we saw." Ishida replied. He looked at his watch and shoved his hand in his pocket, but what he didn't know was Ichigo's hand was in there too. Ichigo's fingers slightly grazed against Ishida's, bending his own in between the spaces between Ishida's fingers. Ishida didn't mind that much, so he turned his hand the right was and bent his fingers in the spaces between Ichigo's fingers, but he almost died when Ichigo light brushed his thumb over the top of Ishida's hand. Suddenly, out of no where, Keigo jumped out screaming.**

**"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!!" Keigo yelled. He stood still gasping and pointing until he "fell" over and gasped some more on the floor.**

**"What do you want, Keigo?" Ichigo grumbled, annoyed by his timing.**

**"Ichigo... YOU'RE GAY?" Keigo yelled. Ichigo muttered something under his breath.**

**"Go away Keigo!" Ichigo yelled.**

**"If you were gay, you could have had Chad not Ishida." Keigo rambled.**

**"Ugh. Shut it already!"**

**"I mean Ishida's not even hot." Ishida sighed.**

**"Go away imbecile unless you want me to explain what I saw you and Mizuiro doing on the roof the other day." Ishida threatened, a grin sneaking up on him. Keigo squealled and frowned.**

**"And he's evil too..." Keigo mumbled, walking away.**

**"Why? What were they doing?" Ichigo asked, laughing softly. Ishida was about to speak when the most beautiful explosions of colours, sounds and sparkles swarmed the skies. Ishida leaned deeper in to Ichigo's shoulder and squeezed his hand softly.**

**Ishida and Ichigo returned back to Ishida's house and Ichigo slouched on Ishida's couch while Ishida took off his coat. Ishida pressed play on the CD player again and sat by the window again, looking again.**

**"Ishida, will you ever move from that window?" Ichigo asked, walking over to the CD player and shoving in a CD of his own. He sat back on the couch and leaned his arms on the top of the back of the couch. Ishida looked over a Ichigo, dazily. "Snap out of it and come sit next to me."**

**"... I... I like it over here." Ishida muttered, he bowed his head low and pushed his glasses up his nose. Ichigo sighed and leaned forward.**

**"Come on... you look totally out of it. Surely you can't feel alone still? I mean, I'm right here with you." Ichigo questioned, gesturing for Ishida to sit next to him. Ishida gave in finally, sighing a little and strolled over to Ichigo where he sat next to him. Ichigo pulled Ishida in to his arms and delicately brushed his fingers up and down Ishida's thin arms.**

**"It's not that I feel alone... well it is but it's not just that. I miss him. I miss the way he used to praise me, believe in me, you know... all of that kind of stuff." Ishida replied, staring Ichigo in the eyes. Ichigo smiled softly and squeezed Ishida.**

**"Ishida... there really isn't anything you can do... except behave the way your Grandfather would have wanted you too. I don't think he'd want you to be this depressed, especially since your Birthday is like... 5 minutes away." Ichigo smiled at Ishida, forcing him to smile back. **

**"Yes..." Ishida closed his eyes and grinned. He knew Ichigo was right. He really liked this side of Ishida, and if he wanted to be completely honest, he was actually quite attracted to it. Ishida remembered the first time they met, the whole 'I hate you' thing, he thought that was stupid. He had to be honest as he glanced at Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes, Ichigo was very attractive in the moonlight. His soft cheek illuminated underneath the paleness of the moon. His hair looked slightly more oranger and soft. Ishida couldn't help but smile. He looked away as the image of Ichigo sunk in to his mind, it would never go no matter how much he would wish it to go. The cuckoo clock on Ishida's wall cooed, not shaking Ishida out of his obsessive daze.**

**"Ishida..." Ichigo whispered softly. Ishida turned his head to smile at the orange haired eyes, but was forced down against the couch as his hands were held either side of him. Ichigo's lips were placed on his own, trembling. Ichigo broke away and smiled. Ishida pulled on the collars of Ichigo's jacket and joined their lips together again as Ishida let out a groan of impatience and desire. Ichigo brushed his tongue against Ishida's lips who opened them immidiatly, allowing Ichigo to taste all of Ishida's mouth. There tongues battled over who was dominating the kiss, while the two boys gasped and hissed as there hands roughly seached each other's body in desperation.**

**Once they had finally finished kissing, Ichigo stared down at Ishida taking in his moonlight lit beauty. Ishida reached up and brushed his fingers through the side of Ichigo's fluffy hair.**

**"Kurosaki... you... you are very... beautiful." Ishida complimented, blushing slightly. Ichigo smiled and leaned next to Ishida's ear.**

**"Not as beautiful as you." Ishida whispered, his breath running against Ishida's ear making him shiver. He threw his arms around Ichigo and kissed his neck softly. Ichigo sat up and pulled Ishida in his lap to straddle him, his hands around his waist as their foreheads leaned against each other.**

**"Thankyou for this, Kurosaki." Ishida said, closing his eyes.**

**"Hey, no problem, anyway," Ichigo started. Ichigo pulled their lips together with a finger underneath Ishida's chin. "Happy Birthday, Uryuu..." Ichigo said, as he broke away. Ishida threw his arms around Ichigo and roughly placed his lips on Ichigo's again.**


End file.
